The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request. The rapid and efficient retrieval of accurate information and subsequent delivery of this information to the user system in a transparent manner that is easy to understand is desirable.
Unfortunately, conventional database approaches might process a query relatively slowly and become inefficient if, for example, the number of queries received by the database system is relatively high. A database system may also process a query relatively slowly if, for example, a relatively large number of users substantially concurrently access the database system.
Additionally, when providing data to users of mobile devices, there may be a delay between the time data was changed by a user and the time it may appear in search results. This can be inconvenient for users who, for example, use a desktop computer system and then expect changed data to be readily available on a mobile device.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling an efficient pushing of data to a plurality of devices that use the database system. It is also desirable to manage the data available on a mobile device so that a user has access to data that has been pushed to the mobile device based on pre-set criteria as well as recently viewed data.